1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mask and a method of fabricating the same, and particularly relates to a phase shift mask and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
As the technology of semiconductor advances, the technical node of dynamic random access memory (DRAM) is further down-sized to 38 nanometers, and the critical dimension thereof is approaching the physical limitation of optical properties of machines for exposure. Thus, how to maximize the process window under the current conditions of exposure machines and mask has become an issue to work on.